


I alle minutter

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mareritt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Even har et tilbakevendende tema i marerittene sine. Noen netter tynger det mer enn andre. Isak kjenner til det og gjør sitt beste for å hjelpe.





	I alle minutter

**Author's Note:**

> Intet prompt denne gangen, men en idé som tok form i samtale med noen av de andre forfatterne. Denne er dedikert til dere, dere vet hvem dere er ❤️

"Au!"

Isak våkner av en albue i fleisen, etterfulgt av et dytt ribbeina. Nærmeste gut-reaction er irritasjon, og han åler seg unna kroppen som ligger så urolig mot hans. Even kaster seg rundt i søvne igjen, lange, store bevegelser uten kontroll. Han stryker Isak varsomt over magen i det ene øyeblikket, langer ut i det neste. 

Når Isak tar seg til ansiktet, kjenner han et ømt punkt akkurat der albuen traff nesa. Han gnir og rugger over huden der mens øynene sakte glir opp. Et tungt sukk unnslipper han. Det er umulig å sove nå. Kjennes nesten verre enn før jul; da de begge hadde bronkitt og hosta seg gjennom nettene. Okei, kanskje ikke akkurat verre, men...

Lyden av regndråper som slår mot ruta kan høres godt, og det er fremdeles bekmørkt. Selv midt i byen. Strømmen eller pæra eller whatevs har gått på den gatelykta som pleier å skinne inn gjennom soveromsvinduet. Selv med åpne øyne, kan Isak kun skimte konturer rundt seg. Lenestolen der Even pleier å slenge fra seg klærne, den akkurat litt for gedigne nattbordlampa på hans egen side og svak blafring fra gardinene der lufta siver inn gjennom glipen i vinduet. 

Even ynker seg ved siden av han igjen. Isak kan kjenne det like mye som han hører det. Det er vanskelig å skjelne ord, men navnet hans blir nevnt flere ganger, framført med skikkelig bekymra mine. Når en hånd til og med griper fatt i håndleddet hans og holder han fast, holder det. Dette funker ikke! 

Isak drister seg til å strekke seg etter lysbryteren. River ned både den halvåpne tuben med glid og boka han egentlig hadde tenkt å lese på senga igår kveld. De faller på gulvet med et brak og Even rykker til ved siden av han. Sannsynligvis fordi braket fra Isaks lille ras ble til noe skummelt og høylytt der inne i drømmen et sted. 

At kjæresten hans ikke er ordentlig våken, ser Isak så fort lyset kommer på. Han snur seg og kikker rett inn i Evens anspente ansikt. Kjevene strammer og det er lett å høre hvordan tenna gnisser mot hverandre. Den halvkvalte jamringa fra isted har tatt slutt, men anspentheten er like tilstedeværende. Isak heiser opp på albuen og ser hvordan Even kniper øynene sammen. En tåre som renner over kinnet hans, blir ganske raskt til flere mens Isak er vitne til hvordan rytmen i pusten hans øker. Ser det rykke i brystet hans. Korte hikst overtar all bevegelse og dette går bare ikke mer!

"Even?" Isak stryker en myk hånd over det nakne brystet, forsøker å presse hånda ekstra mot Evens hjerte, rugger forsiktig fram og tilbake. Merker at et par skjelvinger går gjennom Even ved berøringen, men kjæresten hans vil liksom ikke våkne skikkelig. Isteden fortsetter hikstene, såre lyder som skaper et vondt ekko langt ned magen på Isak.

"Bby? Du må våkne!" Isak prøver å heve stemmen denne gangen, og hånda han fremdeles holder på Evens bryst tar et fastere tak. Det kvepper i hele Even, nesten som om han lander inn i seg selv. Isak kan høre han trekke pusten skarpt inn. Øyne slås opp, myser i møte med lyset fra nattbordlampa. 

"Hva?" 

Det er full forvirring i stemmen hans. Isak hørte en gang at man aldri skal vekke søvngjengere. Han aner ikke hvor den påstanden kommer fra, men forvirringen i Evens blikk minner han om akkurat det. Likevel kjennes det rett, nesten nødvendig å vekke Even nå. 

"Even, kjæresten min. Jeg er her!"  
Even svarer ikke først, men den raspende, ujevne pusten, får Isak til å krype forsiktig nærmere. Han stryker gjennom Evens bustete hår. Legger ansiktet sitt helt inntil Evens og drar nesa varsomt over kinnet hans. Bruker hånda på bystet hans til å følge linjene langs brystkassa med fingeren. Sakte men sikkert senker roen seg, sakte blir den stakkato pusten borte og åndedrettene blir igjen rolige og jevne.

"Mareritt!" er det første Even sier når han gjenvinner taleevnen. Det er fremdeles brått og litt åndeløst, men det kommer i det minste ut som ord denne gangen.  
"Var det jævlig?" mumler Isak inn mot halsgropen hans. Følger med på hvordan alt beveger seg opp og ned når Even svelger tungt flere ganger før han svarer. Stemmen er fremdeles frynsete og liten når han kommer så langt. .  
"Ja." Han sier det på utpust, nesten som om han ikke våger å si det høyt. Isak slår armen rundt han og trekker han ennå nærmere. Holder hardt rundt kjæresten sin.

Isak vet av erfaring at det ikke er noen garanti for svar. Når Even våkner på denne måten, pleier han oftest bare å krype inn i seg selv. Men det er ikke det som skjer nå. Isteden griper han fastere rundt Isaks skulder og gjengjelder behovet for å være så nære som mulig. Stemmen hans er tonløs, nesten distansert. 

"Ja, det var... Jeg mista deg. Drømmer alltid om det. Igjen og igjen - hvis det er et mareritt, altså.”  
Isak bare nikker. Håper at Even kan kjenne hodebevegelsene hans. “Alt var min feil!” fortsetter Even. “Det er nesten alltid det som skjer. At jeg har såra deg, sagt eller gjort kjipe ting og at du hater meg.” Han avslutter med et sukk som er så dypt at Isak kjenner det dirre under fingrene.  
“Er det _det_ du er aller mest redd for? At det er du selv som er kjip?”

Det blir stille en lang stund. Isak kan formelig høre Even tenke. Høre knirkene hver gang en ny tanke hoper seg opp og sliter med å ta seg forbi en bukt. Så kommer det mer.  
“Det er egentlig skikkelig jævlig. For liksom.. Først er jo marerittet bare at du er borte. At jeg ikke finner deg eller at du har skada deg eller noe. Så skjønner jeg det. For det er jo meg - min skyld! Jeg som har dytta deg utfor en skrent eller låst deg inn i kjelleren eller noe... Og Jonas bare stirrer sånn tomt på meg, sånn skuffa vet du, som han blir noen ganger. Så kommer folk og forteller at jeg kan skylde meg selv, at jeg har godt av det og sånn.. Herregud!"

Evens stemme brister. Fader ut som om han ikke orker å snakke mer.  
"Shh", Isak blåser mykt over Evens hud gnir litt med fingeren der luftstrømmen treffer. Han vet ikke helt hvorfor. Tenk at Even fremdeles tror sånn.. At han fremdeles er redd for at han skal være kjip eller sårende eller slem… Isak forsøker å gjøre de florlette berøringene til et slags fysisk bevis på at han faktisk er her. Løfter til slutt hodet og presser panna mot Even sin.  
"Jeg har ikke tenkt å stikke av, bare så du vet det." Hvisker han uten å forvente noe svar. “Eller bli skada eller innelåst eller truffet av noen atombombe heller. Ikke hvis jeg kan unngå det, da.”  
"Men det.. Det er.." Even vrir og vender på den fliken av fortvilelse som fremdeles gjennomsyrer han. Den som ble med fra drømmeverdenen hans. "Det var jo ikke deg, det var meg..." Han ender i et hikst igjen, så nesten i et rop. "Det er alltid meg!"

Som om dette er noe som skjer på ekte? Om Isak skal være helt ærlig skremmer de her marerittene han også. Vissheten om at Even tenker og tror det her snører sammen brystet hans, får noe tett og ukomfortabelt til å ville presse seg fram. Komme ut og spille på de strengene Isak kanskje frykter aller mest. Den redselen for at Even en vakker dag skal tro og mene at det beste hans kan gjøre for Isak er å gjøre det slutt. At han plutselig skal ta den avgjørselen uten at Isak skal være med, og..

Plutselig hiver også Isak etter pusten. Løfter hodet litt i et forsøk på å slette de dårlige greiene han var inne på nå. Han vet ikke helt om det lykkes, og han våger egentlig ikke å sjekke heller. Isteden tar han et fast tak i Evens hånd. Fører den hardt nedover langs sin egen hofte, mens han presser inn et hardt og helt nødvendig kyss. Tvinger uten å møte motstand. Kysser Even med alle de skårene av sinne som bor i han, de som kommer fram når det ikke hjelper med ord.

De får ikke sove. 

Selv om Isak strekker seg og skrur av nattbordlampa igjen, blir de bare liggende side om side i mørket. Høre på knirking fra naboen i overetasjen som kommer hjem fra byen, susinga fra en bil som kjører forbi ute på gata. Even forblir kortpusta også. Sannsynligvis ligger han der med vidt oppsperra øyne og frykter at den drømmen skal bli virkelig. 

Den skal ikke det!

Fordi ord kommer til kort, fordi Isak ikke aner hvordan han kan si det på noen ny måte, vrir han litt på seg. Heiser seg opp på albuen og bøyer seg over Even i mørket. Fingrene hans møter Evens myke hud nederst på magen. Isak åpner og knytter hånda der et par ganger, klarer å gripe fatt i et par strie hårstrå på veien. Så begynner han å lage små kruseduller rundt navlen. Risper svakt med neglene helt til Even sukker og spenner seg opp mot han. Helt til hver eneste berøring kjennes som en liten, meningsfylt beskjed han sender Even. 

Isak klyver over kjæresten sin. Setter seg skrevs over lårene hans og fortsetter å tegne. Først lette strøk med fingrene, så tunga. Bøyer seg og følger ribbeia til de utgjør en slags E. Blåser lett over den fuktige stien han har laget. Så starter han på neste bokstav. Den er lett. Begynner ved navlen og jobber seg oppover magen til Even. Avslutter I'en midt mellom brystvortene. 

Even løfter hodet. Betrakter Isak med et blikk som brenner, selv i mørket.  
“Isak,” jamrer han. En jamring som ikke er i nærheten av den fra isted, men som egger Isak til å fortsette. Han heiser seg litt oppover langs Evens brystkasse. Slikker over den salte, litt klamme huden. Gjør seg ekstra flid med brystvortene og tar dem ordentlig inn i munnen før han lar tungespissen gli videre og til slutt former et helt, stort hjerte der midt på. Går opp den den fuktige, hjerteformede stien flere ganger med fingertuppene. 

Even løfter seg fra madrassen, legger armene rundt Isak og lar hendene fare over ryggen hans, kiler seg ned til korsryggen og ned mot rumpa. Dveler litt før lar håndflatene legge seg i et godt tak rundt Isaks rumpe og trekker han mot seg. 

“Isak! Jeg trenger.." Ordene er halvkvalte og kortpusta og akkurat det Isak vil høre. Får fram et smil i mørket. Selv om det er midt på natta, selv om Isak egentlig er trøtt og burde sove skikkelig før jobb imorgen, er det aldri et minutt han ikke er beredt på å vise Even hvor håndgripelig alt er. Hvor viktig han er, hvor fint det er å være den som får sove sammen med han. Mareritt eller ei. 

Isak tar helst hver eneste natt, takk! De gode så klart, men de litt kjipe og vinglete også! De som er som denne - som kanskje begynner bra og kanskje slutter bra også, men som et eller annet sted på veien rommer en albue i fleisen.

365 dager i året, 8760 timer og 525 600 minutter. Planen er å ta det dag for dag, minutt for minutt, ingen av dem har glemt det. Så lenge de er sammen i alle fall, helst i alle minutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsker kudos og kommentarer og blir veldig, veldig glad for å vite litt om hva du tenker ❤️


End file.
